A Demon's Life and Adventures
by Mandy0909
Summary: Mika Hamasaki, a demon from the Demon World, goes to the Human World with Hilda, Alaindelon and Beelzebub under the Demon King's orders. Everyone faces challenges such as love. FYI, Naga is one of the main characters. CHARACTER xOC


**I know I shouldn't start a new fanfiction when I'm not finished on the other ones...BUT. I suddenly had a new inspiration! I could've add the 'new' idea to my existing Beelzebub story (_please read that as well_), but unfortunately, it had nothing to do with that plot... before I end this long note, since you probably dont even care, here it is. Please tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

Hello. Name's Mika Hamasaki. I'm currently a female student at Ishiyama High, but I'm not a member of the Red Tails. My hair is black and almost always tied up as a high ponytail. Ever since i arrived at Ishiyama High before it was destroyed, I hardly ever wore the school uniform. Instead, my clothing included black pants, a black and light blue shirt, and a long long-sleeved coat with black boots. Also, fingerless black and purple gloves covered most of my hands. Lots of black things...

What I don't like about myself is my height. I'm only a taller than Lamia and Lord En, but shorter than almost everyone else.

Some, who have watched or fought me, would say my fighting skills were at the level of a Pillar Master or higher. Usually, I use a sword to defeat my opponents, but I'm pretty skilled with hand to hand combat. Although its quite rare, since I'm not really good at it, I know the Demon arts techniques saw well.

I came around the same time as Oga Tatsumi and Baby Beel. I'm familiar with demons and the Demon World, since I'm a demon. The only people who know this are Hildagarde, Oga, Kunieda Aoi, Furuichi, Alaindelon, the principal of St. Ishiyama, Kunieda's grandfather, Saotome Zenjuro and other demons in the Demon World.

The battle with Behemoth's 34 Pillar Squads were over, but with the Demon King suddenly ,again, announcing the order to destroy the Human World, who knows when they'll return. During the 1st battle, since I was there as well, I met Naga for the first time. Along with Hecatos and Graphel. Briefly, I fought against them before they all returned to the Demon World.

That was the first time I developed a crush on somebody...

Also, Beelzebub, Hilda, Alaindelon and I have returned to the Human World. And Hilda and I enrolled in Ishiyama, which was finally built again.

Although a bit reluctantly, Oga agreed to raise Baby Beel again and let Hilda stay at his house, much to his family's delight. Which also meant Alaindelon stayed at Furuichi's house, much to his disagreement.

**_3rd Person POV_**

Since it was Saturday and apparently no school in the Human World, Mika, Hilda and Kunieda were out shopping, which was suggested by Kunieda. She was showing them around, shince the other two barely knew anything about the mall. Since there were a lot of people, they quickly found a table at the food court and began ordering small items such as drinks. Mika got a slushie, Hilda got a smoothie, and Kunieda got fruit juice.

Quite blunt, Hilda asked Mika : Do you like someone?, causing her temporarily pause.

"W-what? Why do you ask that?"

" Because you blushed when you were fighting with Naga, Hecatos, and Graphel." Aoi announced.

Mika stayed silent.

"So which one?" Hilda asked.

"I'm not telling you until you tell me who you two like as well." Mika declared.

Now Aoi was the one to blush and went even redder when Mika continued.

"But Aoi, you don't need to tell me. I already know." She added with a smirk. "Oga."

Aoi was quiet and her face was as red as a tomato.

"F-fine. But what about you, Hilda-san?" Aoi stuttered.

"I asked Mika first. I won't say until she says first." Hilda said.

Sighing, Mika wouldn't give in that easily. "Fine. Guess." She was expecting them not to know who he was. But...

"Naga." Both Hilda and Aoi said at the same time. Mika's lips slightly parted and stared at them in surprise.

"How did you know it wasn't Hecatos or Graphel?"

"You only blushed when Naga was around. It was pretty easy to guess." Aoi told her while Hilda nodded.

"Oh. Hilda, it's your turn."

"He is strong, a delinquent, knows about demons and a human. And he is a contractor." _That last clue just gave it all away._

"Oga." Mika stated right away while Aoi was frowning with jealousy.

"But I thought you weren't really his wife."

"Just because I'm not his wife doesn't mean I can't like him."

Suddenly, the atmosphere turned cold with jealousy. Glaring at each other, Aoi asked "What makes you think he'll like you back?"

"What makes you think he'll like _you_?" Hilda retorted.

Closing her eyes, Mika said. "Look, I don't think Oga even likes anyone right now." She was trying to stop this useless quarrel. Almost always, they got like this when the topic of 'Oga' was brought up.

When they both looked at her, two cold glares were directed at her, and the glares were returned with twice the coldness.

"But, I thought you didn't like that 'sewer rat', Hilda."

"And I thought you would never like a Pillar Master from Behemoth's 34 Pillar Squad, Mika. Feelings change." Hilda admitted at the end with a slight blush.

Mika's eye twitched.

"Hn. Well, since we all finished our drinks, and it looks like its going to rain, I'm going home."

"Okay. We'll leave too. Bye."


End file.
